fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence
'''Lawrence '''is a boy, he lives in Tastyville, and he twice a week orders his pizza. His birth was in 1988 and moved to Tastyvillle in 1996. He works at 09:00am to 19:30pm. His Uncle is Mr.Jaff Appearance He has a biker jacket and star vest, he wears glasses. His burger, breakfast and hotdog have bacon, his favourite food. He dislikes onions and mayo sauce. He got new looks in Taco Mia, Pastaria and Donuteria. Orders Pizzeria *12 Sausages *15 Minutes *Sliced into 4 pieces Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Onion Ring *Bacon *BBQ Sauce Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Beef *Nacho Cheese *Brown Rice *Tomato *Loco ? Sauce *Hot Sauce Freezeria *Large Banana Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipping Craem *Sprinkles *6 Cookies Pancakeria *Bacon Pancake *4 Butter Cubes *Bacon Pancake *Chocolate Chips Drink *Large Chocolate Milk Wingeria *8 Teriyaki Chicken Strips *8 Garlic Shrimp *Kung Pao Dip Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Cheese *Chili *3 Tomatoes *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Purple Burple **Large Chocolate Corn Burgeria To go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Onion Ring *Fried Egg *Bacon *BBQ Sauce Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle Cupcake 1 *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Spinkles in Other Holidays) *Creameo Bits *Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie (3 Nutty Butter Cups in Other Holiday) Cupcake 2 *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla in Other Holiday) *Chocolate Chips *3 Chocolate Acorn (3 Nutty Butter Cups in other Holiday) Freezeria HD *Large Chocolate Sundae With Cherry Cordials *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipping Cream *Chocolate Chips *Sprinkles *Waffle Cone Wedge *Hazelnut Swizzle *Waffle Cone Wedge *Creameo *Gummy Onion *Cookie Pastaria *Ragular Ravioli *Beefy Bologness (Papa's Marinara Sauce if not unlocked) (Midnight Marsala in New Year) *Black Peppers (Rainbow Peppercorn in New Year) *7 Proscuitto *3 Chicken *3 Sausage *Foccacia Freezeria To Go! *Large Chocolate Sundae with Fudge Brownies *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *3 Cookies Donuteria * Regular Ring Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Mini-Mallows * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Clear Glaze ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday Donut * Maple Morning ** Regular Ring Donut *** Maple Icing *** Honey Drizzle ** Chocolate Waffle Donut with Mocha Cream *** Strawberry Icing *** Butterscotch Drizzle *** Bacobites ** Regular Ring Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Honey Drizzle *** Rainbow Sprinkles * Halloween ** Regular Skull Donut *** Full Moon Icing *** Peanut Butter Drizzle *** Spooky Sprinkles ** Chocolate Skull Donut with Chocolate Mousse *** Chocolate Icing *** Licorice Drizzle ** Chocolate Ring Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Spooky Sprinkles * Thankgiving ** Regular French Cruller Donut *** Cocoa Powder *** Chocolate Drizzle *** Creameo Bits ** Chocolate Acorn Donut With Pumpkin Pie Filling *** Chocolate Icing *** Candy Corn Drizzle ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Chocolate Icing *** Fudge Swirl Drizzle *** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Christmas ** Regular French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Vanilla Drizzle *** Snowflake Sprinkles ** Chocolate Tree Donut with Cherry Cordials Cream *** Festive Swirl Icing *** Candy Cane Drizzle ** Regular French Cruller Donut *** Clear Glaze *** Creameo Bites Family List #This Page #Miki #Mr.Jaff #yoni #Vito #Jimmito Ranks needed to unlock Pizzeria:5 Burgeria:14 Taco Mia!:Day 4 Freezeria:44 Pancakeria:25 Burgeria HD:21 Wingeria:27 Hot Doggeria:40 Cupcakeria:Second Day in rank 47 Freezeria HD:99 Friends #Roy #Marty #Rita #Mitch #Maggie #Alberto #Penny #Cooper #Prudence #Chuck #Mandi #Taylor #Peggy #James #Willow #Doan #Utah #Junaer Riffer Trivia *If you serve a mayo or onion in Papa's Burgeria, Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Hot Doggeria, You will get a 0 in Build Score *His favorite game is Minecraft *He is a fan of the Tacodale Hardshells *He extremely loves Bacon, Chocolate and Cookies. PLSP:TVofFC! How to Unlock: Unlocks on Bacon Village 1, requires double jump Weapon: Katana Skill: Double Jump Enemies #Xolo #Xandra Gallery Mugshot.png|Lawrence Mugshot in papa's pastaria Lawrence First Look.jpg|His look in Papa's Pizzeria to Papa's Burgeria Lawrence Normal.jpg|His look in Papa's Taco Mia! to Papa's Cupcakeria Lawrence.jpg|His look Papa's Pastaria ChibiLawrance.jpg|Lawrence in Chibimaker Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence's New look in Donuteria Lawrence-0.jpg|Lawrence's Flipdeck